Wall
see also: walls This is an enhancement for Innate Attack found on B109. It requires Area Effect with Persistent Specifications are based on AE's radius: :a three-yard-long by one-yard-wide wall per yard of radius Later examples would clarify how this works. Weight support PK in 2015 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1936968&postcount=10 here's no specific correlation between "bridge HP/DR" and "bridge weight limit." However, you could approximate this by assuming that even the bumpiest ride over a bridge will cause no more of a downward impact than a 1-yard fall would (in other words, a truck driving over a bridge is certainly going to stress it less than if you dropped that truck onto the bridge from a 1-yard height!) and making sure the DR can absorb this. It's intentional overkill, so the GM can feel confident in never needing to worry about it. Since a 1-yard fall is Move 5, assume that vehicles "inflict" (HPx5)/100 dice, aka HP/20 dice, which multiplied by 3.5 is about HP/5.7 points of damage. Since each level of Crushing Attack gives DR 3 (and 5.7x3=17) that means the Crushing Attack level (CAL) must equal HP/17, or in plain English, one level of Crushing Attack per 17 HP of vehicle weight. Because the stress is going to almost always come from all vehicles traveling carefully over the bridge, it's fair to lump their weight together. Technically the travelers may be some combination of living, unliving, and homogenous, but for simplicity just use the "Unliving/Machine" column on p. 558, and you get this: CAL -- Total Weight Supported *1 -- 76 lbs. *2 -- 614 lbs. *3 -- 2,072 lbs. *4 -- 4,913 lbs. *5 -- 9,595 lbs. *6 -- 16,581 lbs. *7 -- 26,330 lbs. *8 -- 39,304 lbs. *9 -- 55,962 lbs. *10 -- 76,765 lbs. Note that the formula for deriving weight is Weight in lbs. = (HP/4)^3 = (CAL*4.25)^3 (round down, or just round to 2 or 3 significant digits). Healing walls B424 applies to everything unless otherwise indicated. Though most walls wouldn't last for the days required to heal normally so it's a non-factor. You'd figure walls would have No Fatigue making them immune to those attacks! Falling walls B420 "Major Wounds" applies if MORE than half HP is inflicted. For something with 1 HP, 1 damage is a major wound. For something with 2 or 3 HP, 2 damage is a major wound. For something with 4-5 HP, 3 damage is a major wound. And so on. Failing the HT roll on a major wound means you fall prone. Presumably this means a wall falls down! Death of walls 1/2 HP per yard radius (1 HP per 2 yards) doesn't seem like much, but keep in mind B423 Mortal Wounds: :If you fail a HT roll to avoid death by 1 or 2, you don’t drop dead" :If you suffer further injury and must make another HT roll to avoid death, any failure kills you :make a HT roll every half-hour to avoid death. On any failure, you die :On a critical success, you pull through miraculously: you are no longer mortally wounded Death: :If your character is killed, you may still wish to keep track of further injury. In certain futuristic or magical worlds, the dead can be brought back to life by prompt treatment, as long as the body is mostly intact (not reduced to -10xHP). However, walls probably count as objects, so instead the following rules are probably more appropriate, from B483's "damage to objects". *probably Unliving, Homogenous or Diffuse. More likely the first 2! *unclear what HT score to use *HT roll every second of stress *B484 says objects still suffer B419 general injuries. *"Any building “disabled” by going to 0 HP or less and failing a HT roll has one or more large breaches" *"At -1xHP or less, it must make HT rolls to avoid collapse – just as a character would roll to avoid death. *"It collapses automatically at -5xHP." *"Anyone in a collapsing building takes 3d crushing damage, plus 1d per story overhead" B558 has "Doors and Walls" and says "All of these structures are Homogenous" *"Assume a structure in good repair has HT 12" *Glass is Brittle *Wood is combustible *Brick/Concrete/Stone/Wood (not Glass/Iron/Steel) have an asterisk explained on top-left of B559 **Repeated impaling, piercing, and large piercing attacks against the same small spot (an area with SM 0 or less) lower DR at that specific point as if it were semi-ablative; **repeated burning, corrosion, crushing, cutting, or huge piercing attacks at that same spot reduce DR at that point as if it were ablative. **DR never falls below 1 for wood or 3 for brick, concrete, or stone ***this presumably applies to standard ablative/semi-ablative procedures and not Corrosion Attack Height B101 reminder: :Assume that range is 100 yards, area is a circle 2 yards in radius (and 12’ high, should volume matter), and duration is 10 seconds, unless the advantage specifies otherwise. Exceptions will be noted. 12 feet is 4 yards. Rigid *Basic: "Each yard of wall has DR 3 and 1/2 HP per die" *P147 (Wall of Force): "The barrier is 6 yards long and 1 yard thick, arranged in any shape the user likes. It has DR 6 and 1 HP" These do not appear to be consistent. If "each yard" had DR 6 and 1 HP, then 6 yards should mean 6 sections with those statistics, meaning it would collectively have 6 HP required to destroy it all. Permeable :Anything effective against the substance of the wall will disperse it; e.g., water or a fire extinguisher could extinguish a wall of fire. How to apply this in all circumstances (ie a wall of thorns) isn't clear. Normal persistent area-effect attacks (like burning) normally do not have this requirement! Powers Powers 42 allows it for Binding and describes it as "vision-impeding barrier" P55 discusses Storms as possibly being walls. P147 "Wall of Force" says "The barrier is 6 yards long and 1 yard thick," based on Area Effect 2 yards. This supports "wide" and "thick" being synonymous. *This also clarifies that radius is the number of 3x1 walls you get, so you could add them together end-to-end to get a 6x1 wall, layer them to get a 3x2 wall, or stack them to get a wall 24 feet (8 yards) high with the usual 3 long 1 wide/thick. Without the Wall of Force example, some might have interpreted both dimensions improving, with radius 2 giving a six-yard-long by two-yard-wide wall. P173 under Temporary Enhancements - Improving Attacks :Wall: Attacks that have the +30% level of Wall can boost it to the +60% level, letting the user shape the effects. Attacks that lack Wall in the first place can’t add it. Supers S44 Flame Wall is listed as being "3 yards x 2 yards" based on a radius of 2. This is the +30% version indicating it does not require the +60% to layer the depths. Protection and Warning Spells pg 7 "Force Wall" phrases Wall, Shapeable and specifies: *Slams and collisions damage the wall, but not the collider, as for Force Dome. **pg 6 says "Slams and collisions with the dome inflict their usual damage for the purpose of breaking through, but the collider takes no damage, as the dome absorbs kinetic force" ***“Does not damage those colliding with it” is a 0-point special effect of DR with Affects Others, Area Effect, and Force Field. *each wall has DR 12 and HP 2 *Force Wall 1 has a maximum area of six square yards, with each additional level doubling that cumulatively. *For example, Force Wall 3 has a limit of 24 square yards, allowing the sorcerer to conjure a wall six yards long by four yards high, 12 yards long by two yards high, or any other valid combination. The last bullet appears to interpret things like Powers does for Wall of Force, that the dimensions are added together to form a singular wall with 1 amount of HP, and not HP per section as indicated by Basic Set's phrasing. pg 14 "Utter Wall" repeats these, with new features: *Affects Insubstantial is applied to allow the Wall to be able to impede insubstantial creatures. Pyramid 3-50 (Dungeon Fantasy II) pg 15 "Wall of Thorns" mentions: :Each yard of wall has DR 24 and 4 HP; :anyone touching it takes 5d+1 impaling damage per contact. :Increased 1/2D Range, x10, +15%; is used to prevent walls from doing half the dice! :12 yards long by one yard tall The first is consistent with basic set but contrasts to Supers/PAWS semantics, regarding whether there is DR/HP per yard or collectively for all yards. The second is from the permeable aspect of the wall. Interprets that touching a rigid wall linked to a permeable one works like permeating it. Third is something people might forget! Half damage might mean half the HP and DR! Fourth is like the Powers interpretation (same line) rather than Protection (parallel lines) but in this case it's the +30% version establishing you can double length instead of double thickness without needing the 60% quotes PK http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=19286 suggests floating their stats for missiles Spinning Blades 2016 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=2049028&postcount=2 VariousRen: :First, with the rigid wall enhancement dice of damage decides DR and HP and the type of damage if someone collides with it. The example in Powers uses No Wounding, does a Wall without this do full dice of damage if you hit it (ie wall of spinning blades) or just normal collision damage? Gnomasz: :Just normal collision damage. Per the enhancement description, "the wall does no damage itself, but the damage type applies to the injury inflicted on anyone crashing into it”. Putting more levels of Innate Attack on it only makes the wall stronger (HP and DR). Link two walls together (p. B106): one rigid and one permeable, to get an impenetrable wall of spinning blades. Bruno 2016 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=2050064&postcount=3 HP cost 2 CP each, DR cost 5 CP each. Trading 2 DR for 5 HP seems fair. Bone Wall "The wall is 15 yards long by 5 yards wide. Each yard of wall has DR 27, HP 5" This doesn't even emulate Diablo because Bone Wall only gets longer, not thicker! The "each yard" doesn't make sense either because it collapses all at once, not section by section, at least in D2. See also *Penetrating Vision *Shape-able Magic spells: *Force Wall *Wall of Fire Category:Enhancements